A song started it all
by loubric
Summary: How Nick and Mandy finally got together. Plain and simple. Will get steamy as the chapters progress xoxo


**Title**: Oh Mandy!

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** M (as usual)

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **I've always loved the idea of Mandy and Nick together and after he sang to her in Episode 8 Season 7, I have wanted to write a story about how they got together. There aren't nearly enough stories of the two of them! I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome!

Oh Mandy!

Nick sat in the break room, staring absentmindedly through the floor to ceiling windows at his co-workers rushing past him, but he didn't notice them. All he could think about was Mandy, and how she had made him sing to her a few weeks ago. He smiled at the thought of her as his mind wandered back to that moment …

_Nick whistled softly as he walked down the brightly lit corridor towards his destination. Turning into the print lab he came face to face with Mandy and he grinned, "Hey, I got your text, what's up?"_

_Mandy smiled up at Nick, her heart beating faster at the sound of his slight Texas drawl "Sing it dude, this is huge…" _

_Nick cleared his throat "Ugh…" and then began to sing softly and hurriedly "Oh Mandy, well you came and you…" but he was cut off as Mandy shook her head and gestured with her hands to sing higher._

_Hiding a smirk and trying not to laugh he took a deep breath and continued to sing in his deep clear voice "Oh Mandy … well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away .. Oh Mandy …." _

_Smiling with pleasure, Mandy blushed and mumbled, "Okay, I got a hint off that envelope you found in Amanda's purse…"_

He smiled lazily as the memory faded away and he stretched his muscular body, his arms reaching high above his head as he yawned loudly, his eyes closing briefly. He heard a slight movement from the doorway behind him. He took a deep breath as a sweet, crisp smell of jasmine and a hint of orange blossom engulfed him.

Mandy.

The smell of her perfume was intoxicated and he bent his head backwards so he was looking at her upside down.

"Hey sleepy ..." she grinned as he yawned again, uncontrollably. He sat back forward against the table as she moved across the room to the coffee machine.

"Yeah .. sorry I didn't mean to yawn in your face like that.." he mumbled apologetically as she poured two cups of coffee. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her pour in milk and 4 heaped sugars in one cup and nothing in the other.

She walked towards the table and placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of him "Mind if I join you?" she asked rhetorically as she sat down across of him.

"Well ..." he sighed exasperatedly, "I suppose, you did make me coffee after all..." and he took a sip of the coffee and murmured "Just the way I like it… how did you know?"

Mandy tried not to blush and then mumbled a response "It's a gift .. remembering how people take their coffee.." _Ok that was a slight variation of the truth, I only remember how you take your coffee because I'm hopelessly in love with you ...._ she thought as she concentrated on drinking her coffee.

Nick smiled as he saw her get flustered and made a mental note to remember that she liked her coffee black with no sugar.

"I better get …" Mandy started.

"Would you …" Nick said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"Ladies first..." Nick added.

"You were saying ..." Mandy said at the same time.

They smiled again and she stood up "Sorry, I was trying to say I better get back to work, I have piles of prints to do ..."

Nick forced a smile "Sure ... see ya later ..."

Mandy got to the door and then turned to face him again "What were you gonna say Nick?" Her heart beating faster.

"Naah, nothing darlin' .. thanks for the coffee though, best I've had all week .." he smiled his gorgeous lop-sided grin and she felt her knee's go weak as she walked away, wishing she had kept her big mouth shut.

He sighed as he watched her leave, kicking himself for not blurting out that he wanted to ask her out....

* * * *

It had been a rough day, and Nick dragged his feet wearily to the locker room to change his shirt, considering the one he was wearing was full of dirt and grease. He leisurely removed his shirt and stood topless while he stretched his aching muscles.

Mandy was tired too, having spent the night comparing hundreds of prints and only finally finding a partial match right near the end. Running a hand haphazardly through her hair, she stopped dead in the tracks by the entrance of the locker room.

Nick was standing shirtless, and she was captivated.

She also couldn't move.

His chest was muscular and tanned, and as he pulled a tight white t-shirt over his upper body, she couldn't help but notice how well it fit him, hugging every inch of him.

She quickly tip toed into the communal room and headed for her locker to grab her things so she could head on home and take a long cold shower. She needed one after seeing Nick with his top off.

Nick could have sworn he had seen someone standing by the door out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked up, he saw no one. Whistling softly he strode out into the hallway and headed for the exit, looking forward to going home.

Mandy sighed with relief as she heard Nick leave, she knew after seeing him half-naked that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him, laying low would save her from embarrassment, for the moment.

She quickly grabbed her purse and jacket from her locker and left, still with the image of Nick in her mind. She walked down the corridor that was slowly filling up with the day shift staff and headed for the parking lot. The wind blasted into her as she hurried towards her vehicle. She got into her car and drove off.

Nick saw Mandy hurrying to her car and started walking faster, hoping to catch her in time so he could finally invite her out for a cup of real coffee, not the break room crap they were used to drinking. He felt the hot morning wind rush up against him and saw the flap of Mandy's purse blow open and something fall out onto the ground. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted to her, but the wind was blowing in the wrong direction and she couldn't hear him.

He reached inside his pocket for his cell phone and swore under his breathe as he remembered the battery was dead. By that time, he looked up and saw she was already driving off. He reached the spot where the mystery item had fallen out her bag. He reached down and stood open mouthed at what he saw.

A bright pair of sheer pink lacy panties with tiny red hearts sewn across the front lay on the ground.

"Well well Miss. Webster, I guess you aren't the innocent everyone thinks you are.." he whispered under his breath as he bent down to pick them up. He could smell the lavender washing powder that was a signature Mandy scent… and he closed his eyes picturing her wearing them and nothing else. He quickly stuffed them into his pocket before anyone saw him and branded him a pervert.

He decided that he would go home, take a quick shower, and then head over to Mandy's apartment to drop them off. _This is finally a valid excuse I can use for rocking up at her place unannounced_ he thought as he grinned mischievously.

He stepped on the gas as he drove up the street, he turned on the radio and nearly swerved off the road as Bryan Adams voice burst from his speakers _"…more than anything I swear…I wanna be …your underwear…"_

* * * *

45 minutes later Mandy was just about to sit down in front of the TV with a tub of chocolate ice-cream when she heard a knock at her front door.

_Who the hell could that be? _She thought, her annoyance growing. She looked through the peep hole and gasped silently. Nick was standing there waiting for her to open the door. Her heart started beating faster and she had to take a few more breathes to calm her nerves. She unlocked the door and stood face to face with Nick.

Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mandy stood in front of him in a sensual haze of beauty. She was wearing a long see-through black sheer robe, tight pink boy shorts and a white tank top that did nothing to hide her magnificent cleavage. He miraculously managed to tear his eyes from her voluptuous body and glanced down at her feet. This proved to be too much for him as he saw her bright red painted toe-nails.

Her shoulder length hair was damp and all he could smell was her beautiful signature Jasmine scent, this is what pushed him over the edge.

Their eyes finally met and Mandy was shocked at the look in his eyes. It was a look that no man had ever given her, a look of pure desire, burning with hunger.

TBC

* * * *

A/N I hope y'all liked this, it's in the beginning stages of being a longer story. Any ideas or suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!!


End file.
